creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Wimbledon Championships
The 2018 Wimbledon Championships was a Grand Slam Tournament which took place at All England Lawn Tennis and Croquet Club in Wimbledon, London, United Kingdom. The main draw took place on the 25th of June and finished on the 8th of July. The prize draw was £35,900,000. The 2018 Tournament is the 132nd edition of the Championships, the 51st of the Open Era, andIt is played on grass courts, organised by the All England Lawn Tennis Club and the International Tennis Federation and is part of the ATP World Tour, the WTA Tour, the ITF Junior tour and the NEC Tour. Roger Federer was the defending the 3rd Grand Slam Tournament in the Gentlemen's Singles but lost in the first round to Leonard Smith. Johanna Konta won the Ladies Singles defending her Title, making it her 3rd consecutive Grand Slam and paved the way for her Grand Slam, after she won the U.S open. The Gentlemen's Doubles was won by Leonard Smith and Bryan Oakwell, they didn't lose a set, and had an entire playing time of 4 hours, 46 minutes. Their fastest Match was over in just 33 minutes. Tournament The 2018 Wimbledon Championships the 132nd edition of the tournament and is held at the All England Lawn Tennis and Croquet Club in London. The tournament was run by the International Tennis Federation and is included the 2018 ATP World Tour. the WTA Tour, the ITF Junior tour and the NEC Tour. The tournament was organised by All England Lawn Tennis Club and International Tennis Federation. Roger Federer came back to try and equal Martina Navratilova`s record of 9 Wimbledon wins, but he lost in straight sets to Leonard Smith, 7:5, 6:4, 7:5 in the first round. Garbiñe Muguruza had planned a comeback but Jo Konta's strong performance knocked her out in the quarter finals 6:0, 6:0. Results Summary Main Events Point and Prize Money Distribution Point Distribution Prize Money Distribution = Champions = Seniors Gentleman's Singles Andy Murray (Great Britain) Vs Leonard Smith (Great Britain), 7:5, 6:7 (21:23), 7:6 (9:7), 5:7, 39:37 Ladies Singles Johanna Konta (Great Britain) Vs Serena Williams (USA), 6:4, 6:3 Gentleman's Doubles Leonard Smith and Bryan Oakwell (Great Britain) Vs Jamie Murray and Bruno Soares (Great Britain and Brazil), 6:1, 6:0, 6:1 Ladies Doubles Johanna Konta and Heather Watson (Great Britain) Vs Serena Williams and Venus Williams (USA), 6:1, 6:4 Mixed Doubles Heather Watson and Henri Kontinen (Great Britain and Finland) Vs Jamie Murray and Martina Hingis (Great Britain and Switzerland), 5:7, 7:5, 7:5 Juniors Boys Singles Josef Dean (Ukraine) Vs Roberto Martinez (Spain), 5:7, 5:7, 6:2, 6:4, 18:16 Girl Singles Laura Robert (Great Britain) Vs Helen Goat (USA), 6:3, 6:3, 6:3 Boys Doubles Josef Dean and Conrad Dean (Ukraine) Vs Roberto Martinez and Juan Ramirez (Spain and Puerto Rico), 7:5, 5:7, 5:7, 7:5, 24:22 Girl Doubles Helen Goat and Freya Goat (USA) Vs Helga Freidmaek and Gaela Oberst (Austria), 6:1, 6:3, 6:4 Elder Elder Singles John McEnroe (USA) Vs Andy Roddick (USA), 6:4, 5:7, 5:7, 6:4, 12:10 Elder Doubles John McEnroe and Patrick McEnroe (USA) Vs Andy Roddick and Tim Henman (USA and Great Britain), 7:5, 7:5, 7:5